The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication; for example, the present disclosure relates to a device and a method for power management in a mobile communication system.
A mobile communication system that supports the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) standard has been developed so as to enhance data rate and reduce transmission latency. However, a higher data rate may entail higher power consumption for user equipment (UE). To address the issue, power saving mechanisms have been proposed, but which are not adequate in various respects.